


shirt

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou wears a shirt.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	shirt

Ryou's wearing the shirt.

He's kept it, all this time. Everyone thinks he's gotten rid of it—even though it still fits exactly the same, hanging off his thin frame like a tarp on a scarecrow, drooping down his scarred arm and covering up the stab wound below his shoulder, each stripe like rope, tying him shut. They're happy; they all wanted him to, after all.

But he won't.

At night, when he's in bed, he wears it, and lets his hand wander beneath his boxers, tugging at himself until he's shaking all over the sheets, his cheeks flushed a heady red and his hair sprawled out across the pillow. It feels good; he pretends it isn't his hand, imitates how the spirit would do it, moving rough and whispering disgusting things into the crook of his neck, his breath hot.

When he's done, spilling into his hand, he lies back on the comforter and lets out puffs of what could be a sigh if he weren't crying.


End file.
